


discoveries and inquiries

by zquinto



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zquinto/pseuds/zquinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firstly, Jim Kirk is lying naked on the bed. Not very surprising. Secondly, Commander Spock is spooned up against him. A larger surprise. Thirdly, both of them are donning silver bands around their left ring fingers. Certainly a very large surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	discoveries and inquiries

**Author's Note:**

> no one's beta'd because i have no friends [nervous laughter] but it seems most of my stories have mccoy as the perspective w spock and kirk banging??? is that rude to mccoy?????? i should start writing in unbiased third person sorry bones

So, to be fair, maybe Leonard McCoy shouldn’t have waltzed into the Captain’s Quarters during Alpha shift.

His defense is that it had been a habit during the academy years wherein he shared a dorm room with the same captain, who had been a dirty mouthed cadet at the time, and the concept of barging into Jim’s quarters was not an alarming one. He now instantly regrets it as the door shuts behind him with an alarmingly loud noise and he uses various bits of information to piece together the scene.

Firstly, Jim Kirk is lying naked on the bed. Not very surprising.

Secondly, Commander Spock is spooned up against him. A larger surprise.

Thirdly, both of them are donning silver bands around their left ring fingers. Certainly a very large surprise.

McCoy’s mouth drops open quite comically, his eyes widening as he completely forgets the actual purpose of him entering the room. His head is spinning and all the puzzle pieces lead to one horrifying conclusion that Leonard does not want to consider, yet his stomach is already turning in on itself and he staggers backwards a few feet. The sensor catches his movements and opens the door again, which brings the couple to full awareness as Jim sits up.

The light layer of covers draped over the captain’s stomach falls down just low enough to keep modesty, yet Jim is rubbing his eyes and doesn’t particularly care about modesty just yet. He blinks a few times, removing the specks from his eye and stretching the arm that was underneath his first officer’s head. His vision tries to focus on the figure standing before the door. “Bones?” he manages, sitting up fully and widening his vivid eyes.

Spock, on the other hand, does not move until his apart bed-partner - _fiancé,_ McCoy thinks hurriedly - speaks, in which then he sits up immediately and looks particularly alarmed for a Vulcan. His hair is mussed, his demeanor is sleepy, and his motions are awkward and unorganized. McCoy is instantly taken aback at the commander in a less than pristine state, yet he elects not to comment because he has not only intruded but also thoroughly embarrassed everyone present.

“Jim?” the doctor sputters, gaze darting from Jim caressing Spock’s palm to the glistening rings on both of their left hands to the rumpled covers and blue and yellow uniforms lying at his feet. He feels his head spinning again and he contemplates making a run for it. He also considers screaming at Jim for a solid ten minutes.

“Bones, wait a second,” Jim is saying, reaching out his hand to command his friend to stay in his place. “It’s - it’s a long story. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

McCoy struggles to form a sentence, so he just opens his mouth and closes it a few times. Spock leans back again, spine resting formally against the backrest with the blanket covering him fully. He looks tense, and Jim keeps on rubbing gentle circles into his palm in an attempt to calm him down. McCoy certainly needs more calming down than any Vulcan.

“Uh,” the doctor begins, gesturing between the two of them. “How long has this - this _thing_ been going on?”

Jim rubs his forehead tiredly with his remaining hand and shifts his position awkwardly under the covers. His gaze drops from McCoy’s eyes to a particularly interesting crease on the blanket covering Spock’s thigh, and he halfheartedly fiddles with it. “Eight months,” he mutters out after Spock sends him a pointed glance.

McCoy walks in a tight circle to regain himself. His head is still spinning and the utter thought of _eight months_ of him being in the dark makes him want to punch Jim Kirk in the face, but he elects not to. He takes an over exaggerated breath and runs a hand through his hair.

“Okay,” he says, placing out his hands as if to pause the entire room. “Okay.”  Spock raises an eyebrow and the doctor kind of wants to throw something at him. “First of all, eight months?”

Jim shifts again, itching his neck and removing his hand from Spock’s . “Yeah. I’m really sorry, Bones, but you were so busy all the time - with working or with Carol or with any of the shit that you have to deal with - and I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“Eight months, Jim! I’m pretty sure I wasn’t curing patients or fucking my _girlfriend_ or ‘any of that shit I have to deal with’ for eight straight months!” Leonard realizes he’s yelling, so he takes another breath and paces in a second circle momentarily as Jim gathers his thoughts. Spock is looking at him with a horrid death glare and McCoy really, really wants to leave, but he knows he can’t. It’s way too early for this bullshit.

“I know you don’t trust me,” Jim squeaks, and when McCoy turns around to send him an incredulous look, he clears his throat. “I know you don’t trust me with women or men, ‘cause you think I can’t hold a boyfriend or girlfriend, Bones. I didn’t want you - “ Jim’s gaze quickly darts to Spock. “I didn’t want you telling Spock I’m some sort of failure of a boyfriend.”

Leonard places his fingers on his temples and rubs lightly while he continues pacing for a moment. He stops decisively in front of the black uniform that’s lying at his feet, a fair six feet from both men. “Jim,” he begins, sighing as he says it. “I’m sorry, alright? You know I trust you with my life. Okay? Okay. I’m sorry, - you’re my best friend, and ya know that. I don’t give a fuck about what you do with your life, I just want you to be safe and healthy, okay?” McCoy frowns.

Jim relaxes, as does Spock next to him, and the captain even manages a smile from his position as he nods. McCoy huffs a bit and discontinues rubbing his forehead. “Alright, the sappy part’s over. But, seriously Jim, _married?”_

Jim blushes. “Well, see, Vulcans have this bond thing - “ he sends a disgustingly affectionate gaze towards his first officer - “and I guess Spock and I were, I dunno, mind-compatible. During that one mission on Coral Gamma V we… bonded. It’s basically marriage in itself, but I guess I decided we should do it the human way, too.” McCoy wants to puke at the pure adoration in Jim’s eyes as he happily holds hands with his first officer. It's horrendous.

He tries to recall the mission itself - Coral Gamma V was, as most planets, assumed to be mild-mannered and pleasant with little life, and the creatures that _did_ possess small homes were of no threat. And, as most planets, there was a mysterious and hidden omnipotent being with no defined physical shape that could tamper with any being’s mind as it wished. And, as most planets, Jim Kirk was injured.

The creature itself had fiddled with the inner workings of Jim’s brain, attempting to possess him. It succeeded, gaining power over the captain. Spock, who was present to care for science duties, realized the change in Jim’s behavior and, from what Leonard could tell from the reports he was given, told the being to fuck off. Jim fainted immediately upon having the creature leave his head, and Spock melded before insisting that the crew be beamed up. Not the most delightful situation to have a Vulcan bond be solidified.

Leonard sighs again, deeply. “Jim, marriage is…” He temporarily ponders on his own ruins of a marriage, which resulted in too much yelling and his ex-wife claiming both their daughter and, as he’d told Jim on that first fateful day, the whole damn planet. Marriage ruins people. “It’s a big thing.”

“I know, Bones,” the captain shifts in his bed and looks up at him with utter confidence. “I want it to be a big thing.” McCoy might gag if Jim gives his fiancé one of those stupidly sappy grins again, but he manages a fairly neutral expression to it and the cliche factor that was rising.

Leonard looks from one to the other, Jim’s delighted grin and the slight smile tugging at the Vulcan’s lips, as he was still trying to grasp onto his stoic propriety and failing miserably. T’Pau and the other elder Vulcans would be heavily disappointed.

McCoy sighs again, rubbing a hand over his face defeatedly. “Alright,” he says. “If you’re serious about this, you’re serious about this. Still can’t believe you didn’t fuckin’ tell me, though. Are you gonna announce your whole happy Vulcan marriage thing to the crew?”

The couple exchanges another glance, and Jim turns back forward. “Yeah,” he replies, nodding. “We need Scotty to officiate it, anyway.”

That’s when the shocking realization that these idiots before him are, in fact, getting _married,_ and it’s a tangible and foreseeable event that will happen in the nearby future. They’ll have to plan it, decorate one of the Rec rooms, get them both in a tux. Leonard has the epiphany that this is an actual thing that will occur. A _wedding._ His stomach flips, yet he cannot pinpoint the reason.

“Yeah,” he says mindlessly, eyes off into space and his voice sounding distanced. “Yeah, okay.” Leonard can feel Spock raising his eyebrow, though he ignores it as he tries to create a coherent sentence. He begins slowly backing away towards the door, realizing the uncomfortable silence.

“Just use protection,” McCoy grumbles, though he now realizes that they’ve been having sex for _eight months_ and protection is most likely implied. “And announce your engagement soon. Sulu’s probably dying to help plan the thing.”

Jim beams at him, eyes twinkling as he lets out a light laugh while shifting on the bed again. “Thank you. Bones,” he says earnestly, expression softening as McCoy attempts to break eye contact. “Really. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” the doctor replies, though whether it’s alright or not will be revealed when he gets drunk in eighteen hours when Scotty will record what he rants about so it can be checked on the next morning. For now, however, he stumbles out of the room with a look of remnant awe on his face, completely forgetting his reason for entering the room in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, im dumb, hope u enjoyed it !!!


End file.
